elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scouts-Many-Marshes
|Base ID = }} Scouts-Many-Marshes is an Argonian with darkened green skin and darkened blue feather-like hair living in Windhelm. He can be found unloading materials (usually firewood) at the Windhelm Docks outside the city during the day and sleeps in the Argonian Assemblage at night. Personality Scouts-Many-Marshes does not appear to share the hatred for Nords and Dunmer that many Argonians have, as can be assumed from his dialogue, wishing that everyone in Windhelm lived in harmony. Interactions A Few Words with You If asked if he is having trouble, he complains that Torbjorn Shatter-Shield is not paying the Argonian dockworkers anywhere near the amount he would a Nord. The Dragonborn can then choose to talk to Torbjorn about raising the Argonians' wages. Services Scouts-Many-Marshes is a level 50 trainer in the Light Armor skill. Marriage With the Amulet of Mara, the Dragonborn has the option to marry Marshes after completing a miscellaneous quest for him. Once they are married, the Dragonborn may choose for him to move in with them, or live with him in the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. As with any marriage prospect, he will start up a business and make 100 daily. Each time the Dragonborn asks him if the store has made any money, he will share with the Dragonborn half the money he's built up since the last time he was asked. Dialogue How long have you lived in Windhelm?: "I came here as a hatchling. The only thing colder than Skyrim is the Nords themselves, but we stick together." Why are all the dock workers Argonian?: "We work where we can get work. The Nords don't like unloading their ships, so we do it instead. Sometimes, cargo goes missing." (If Windhelm is claimed by the Imperials, the following option becomes available) Are you glad to see Ulfric Stormcloak gone? "You have no idea. Did you know it was his decree that forbade the Argonians from living inside the city walls? I hope in his next life, he's reborn as an Argonian forced to live in a slum because of some bigoted Nord dictator. I'm joking, of course, but I'm a lot happier seeing the Empire running things in Windhelm." Proposal "Is that Lady Mara's Amulet? I'm shocked a fine person like you isn't married already. *'Interested in me, are you?:' "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." *'Together until the end, then:' "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." *'No, sorry:' "Very well. I am poorer of it." Marriage Would you mind cooking something for me?: "Here. This is from a recipe my people have passed on to me. I can cook another tomorrow." Has the store made any money?:'' "The gold is flowing nicely. Here's your half of the profits, my dear."'' A Few Words with You "We're used to getting by on scraps, but the Shatter-Shields want everything for nothing." :Someone giving you trouble? "Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. I wish someone would beat the coin out of his fat fists. He clings to every Septim. He says an Argonian's labor is only worth a tenth of a 'proper Nord worker.' My people are not slaves!" ::Sorry to hear that. "We will make do somehow. We always have." ::What if I talk to Torbjorn? "You can try, but we've gotten nowhere talking to him ourselves." :::Torbjorn will be paying you all more. "You talked Torbjorn down? I'm impressed. Here, I was saving this for a rainy day. Maybe now I can afford a few more for my people. Take it." Conversations Ambarys Rendar Scouts: "Why do the Nords bother you so much, Ambarys?" Ambarys: "Why do you even need to ask? They treat your people as bad as they do mine." Scouts: "I think that's just their way. The Nords don't like anybody who's not a Nord, but they're not bad people, deep down." Ambarys: "Look around you. Don't you know what their little war is about? They want all non-Nords out of Skyrim. That means you and me." Scouts: "Oh, I doubt that very much. Who would load their ships, then?" Ambarys: "Just you wait and see." Ambarys: "How much do they pay you per day?" Scouts: "That's really none of your business..." Ambarys: "How much?" Scouts: "Eight septims per day, plus lodging." Ambarys: "Eight septims for breaking your back, and then you live in squalor. How much is your dignity worth?" Scouts: "If it's all the same to you, Scouts-Many-Marshes prefers to eat and drink in peace." Ambarys: "Sorry, my scaly friend, you've come to the wrong place. Around here we don't ignore what's happening in the world." Note: the preceding two conversations never occur in-game, as Scouts-Many-Marshes never goes to the New Gnisis Cornerclub.Creation Kit Quotes *''"I wish the Nords, Argonians and Dark Elves in Windhelm got along better."'' *''"We Argonians do the work the Nords don't want to do."'' *''"Shatter-Shield, East Empire Company... we'll work for any ship that pulls in, as long as they can pay."'' *''"Tidings."'' *''"The water is cold, but it's a lot better than having to work up in the dry air."'' –If the Dragonborn swims near him *''"I hope we will speak again soon, marsh-friend."'' –Exiting a conversation as an Argonian *''"May the earth beneath your feet be always soft."'' –Exiting a conversation as a different race *''"You'll be able to run circles around the big, slow brutes in heavy armor."'' –If asked to train in light armor; if one's light armor is below 50 *''"It is a new day in Windhelm. The Stormcloaks are gone and so is their prejudice."'' – After "Battle for Windhelm" *''"Have you spoken to the Temple of Mara, yet? I'm so excited."'' –After 'proposing' and before talking to Maramal *''"It will be our little nest."'' –When choosing a home *''"Ah, it's my love, come to visit."'' –If married *''"Is there anything you need dearest?"'' –If married *''"I'll be here if you need me, love."'' –If married, exiting a conversation Trivia *Scouts-Many-Marshes is one of the only two marriable male Argonians in . The other is Derkeethus. *From his name, one can suggest he enjoys traveling through marshes. This is unsurprising, as the Argonians' homeland is Black Marsh. *Scouts-Many-Marshes seemingly implies that either he and/or some or all of the other Argonians that live inside the Argonian Assemblage steal cargo from the ships when he says "Sometimes, cargo goes missing." *Interestingly in the Creation Kit, in Scout's relationships, Ulfric Stormcloak is set to friend. Bugs *The Radiant A.I. system may prevent the player from being able to get the objective that raises Scouts-Many-Marshes' disposition to marriage level. As such, some players may not be able to marry this character. **If one is currently working a miscellaneous quest from either Carlotta Valentia, Haran, Iddra, Octieve San or Omluag, it could be preventing them from receiving Marshes' quest. Completing one of their quests first may open up Scouts-Many-Marshes' objective if one was unable to receive it before. *If one marries Marshes, he may walk back to the Windhelm docks where he will continue to live, after the two (player and Marshes) are married. Strangely or coincidentally, this glitch has also been known to happen with the other marriageable Argonian, Derkeethus. **If the player catches up with Marshes, they can still ask him to move in with him/her, and he will (unlike Derkeethus, who resides at Darkwater Crossing no matter what). Appearances * de:Erkundet-Viele-Sümpfe es:Explorador de Ciénagas fr:Explore-Les-Marais pl:Poznaje-Wiele-Moczarów ru:Хорошо-Знает-Болота Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers